


get your coat

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, gross husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon can deal with anything life throws at him other than Jongdae being sick. Jongdae is his rock. A small, nasal, duvet-hogging rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get your coat

**Author's Note:**

> written for chenpionships @ LJ, intended to be cute and silly but ended up a little more serious and feelsy than it should of haha ;;

It's just coming up to 11pm when Junmyeon ventures out into the hallway in search of a refill for his water. It was getting a little quiet in the private room they've booked, and he's drunk a lot of coffee. He and Jongdae were both restless and awake long before the alarm this morning, and Junmyeon's been too antsy to nap since his husband was wheeled away for surgery three hours ago. So much coffee.  
  
Jongdae is due out within the next half hour so Junmyeon's working on reversing the effects. In his professional life he's always the one to go to with a problem, but the whole journey he and Jongdae have taken since Jongdae's knee injury has been one that's left Junmyeon feeling a little helpless. He can deal with anything life throws at him other than Jongdae being sick. Jongdae is his rock. A small, nasal, duvet-hogging rock.  
  
They've only been apart a few hours for a minimal risk procedure and Junmyeon's not only jittery from caffeine. It's no coincidence that he suddenly found the motivation to reply to all those texts he's been putting off. To keep himself occupied he's been talking with anyone who's awake and available to reply — even a tweny minute nostalgic tale from Baekhyun about his numerous emergency room visits with Chanyeol for delicate problems in need of professional hands was preferable to sitting staring at the clock and trying to push down that tiny, irrational little voice wondering if Junmyeon should downgrade if he no longer had someone to share the bills with. Lonely widower in a one bedroom with a dog that had definitely favoured its other daddy.  
  
Junmyeon chugs two paper cups of water standing by the cooler, then trudges back with his refill. Already he feels a little less like climbing a wall — enough to wonder what on earth he was thinking letting his mother distract him by involving him in plans his brother must have squirmed out of. He sets the cup down so he can take his phone in both hands and seriously consider his life choices. There's words like  _soirée_  and  _club president_  and  _my famous fruit punch_.  
  
_Sorry for keeping you up, Jongdae is due out any moment so I should go. We can talk about this more later._  he replies. There's the slightest hint of stubble coming through when he anxiously knuckles at his chin after comparing the wall clock to his phone again. It only adds to the feeling that today has lasted a very, very long time.  
  
Unfortunately Mama Kim is still very much awake. Junmyeon heaves an almighty sigh when she doesn't take the hint that he's slightly more interested in his husband's wellbeing than her social life right now. Although if there were complications it'd give him a potentially acceptable excuse to not go..  _I don't know if Jongdae will be walking by Sunday mom, we'll visit if we can._  
_Mom if he needs painkillers that knock him out then he does. It'd only be one Sunday._  
_No I can't just buy a wheelchair from the hospital_  
_Mom no_  
_It doesn't matter what dad was doing a day after his hip operation!!_  
_I can hear someone coming I have to go. I'll keep you updated._  
  
It's a little grudgingly that he adds a few kisses to the message before stuffing his phone in his pocket and standing. He definitely didn't get his nerves from her. He's pretty sure she didn't well up when her husband was brought back from his hip replacement, either, and Junmyeon only clears his throat and makes a concerted effort to keep it at bay when one of the people who had arrived along with Jongdae stays in the room.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Junmyeon asks when the nurse entirely ignores him and starts scribbling on a clipboard. He's so big that Junmyeon doesn't really feel it'd work out if he tried to elbow in to stand beside Jongdae's bed. Sehun, the card hanging from the hem of his pale blue shirt says. He only looks like a teenager. Junmyeon definitely should have made the change from coffee to water half an hour sooner than he did.  
  
Sehun clicks in his pen and turns to offer Junmyeon a little smile. "All fine. He's just going to be woozy for a while." He steps aside to make space for Junmyeon when he notices him hedging closer, tucking the papers in at the foot of the bed. "I just need to keep an eye on him while he's waking up," Sehun explains, stepping around to the other side of the bed to close the blinds. Junmyeon had been watching the lights, trying not to focus too hard on the hospital environment. "Are you a relative? I'm sure he'd be glad you waited, but if you're a friend I should technically send you home."  
  
"I'm his husband," Junmyeon tells him, and he's too focused on Jongdae to care what his nurse's reaction is. He can usually swallow down how it feels to lie out of caution, but not for this. If he'd been looking all he'd have seen was Sehun's eyes widening minutely. He's afraid to touch Jongdae, but he already feels considerably calmer just for having him back here.  
  
Sehun fiddles with the blinds cord and then the pen in his breast pocket to give Junmyeon a few moments of privacy. "Give him a few minutes," Sehun says gently, and now he's standing exactly opposite Junmyeon. Junmyeon's gripping the rail beside the bed, so Sehun doesn't exactly have to look hard to see the ring on his finger. "He might be a little confused to start. Don't worry though, it's not unusual."  
  
Junmyeon supposes he must look pretty tense. He sure feels it enough to not be put out that he's getting pretty damn old if a fetus is a qualified nurse and comforting him. "Thank you. Sorry, I'm just really bad with hospital things."  
  
"A lot of people are." Sehun shrugs. "You two'll be back home before you know it."  
  
  
  
Jongdae comes around with a groan. Several groans in succession as he forces open his eyes and adjusts to apparently having hot coals in place of his knee. The ceiling lights are way too bright, but his arms seem to have been replaced with logs and won't respond when he tries to raise a hand to his eyes. Like, jelly filled logs, liquid and solid at once.  
  
"Ah." Sehun leans over and gives Jongdae a bigger smile than he had Junmyeon; one that rounds his eyes. "You're back with us."  
  
It takes a lot of will power to not make a huge fuss, but Junmyeon is a (sort of) patient man, so he stands aside and waits while Sehun introduces himself slow and clear to Jongdae, explaining what's been happening and is going to happen. Junmyeon likes him. And he was a pleasant surprise after Minho's teasing that the hot nurses would be wasted on him.  
  
"There's someone here to see you," Sehun finishes with a gentle pat to Jongdae's shoulder. That's Junmyeon's cue. Junmyeon's heart gives a happy throb to see Jongdae awake again, looking to him.  
  
"Hey," he says softly, offering a little wave as he steps nearer. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Jongdae's eyes are growing wider than Junmyeon knew they could. It's weird, that more than a few seconds pass with Jongdae not responding to him. He looks horrified if anything, and when Sehun glances from Junmyeon to Jongdae and back again it sets off a creeping coldness in Junmyeon's stomach. He hadn't really meant it. He'll go to the soirée and personally serenade the club president if Jongdae is ok.  
  
Both Junmyeon and Sehun startle when Jongdae turns his head the little it'll move and performs a stage whisper loud enough to be heard out in the corridor. "Buddy," he says in Sehun's direction. Sehun hesitates for a moment before obligingly leaning in closer. "Don't look now— no don't look," Jongdae slurs frantically when Sehun immediately does the opposite and flicks his gaze up to Junmyeon. "The hottest guy just spoke to me. Did you see him? Like. He just came over and— oh my god. Wow."  
  
A knowing, "Ah," is enough to both appease Jongdae and settle Junmyeon, who's distinctly pink cheeked when Sehun straightens back up.  
  
"I'm sorry," Junmyeon automatically apologises, though he's not entirely sure what for. You just do when your husband is being embarrassing, that's like part of the vows, but Sehun just waves him off. Junmyeon's pretty sure it's only professionalism that's keeping his expression so stoic.  
  
"Give it a little while to wear off," Sehun says before turning back to his patient. Jongdae's looking up at him like he's just been told he's going to Disney.  
  
"Did you talk to him? What's he like?"  
  
"I think he'd like to talk to you," Sehun says patiently. Jongdae laughs before it drops back to horror.  
  
"Oh. Ohhhhh. Man, I can't just—" Jongdae attempts to move, and it almost works this time. He doesn't remember ordering that tube coming out the back of his hand but it's already there. The service here is amazing. "I gotta. Get ready?"  
  
Sehun's quick to stop him from trying to make a get away. It's not difficult when Jongdae can't figure out where his elbows are. "You're fine as you are," he assures Jongdae, who nods very slowly in response. "You just stay there."  
  
"You mean like. Let him come to me?" Jongdae nods again in understanding. Or attempts to, anyway. A facial nod. "Play it cool. Good idea. Yeah."  
  
Junmyeon, thankful to have had his hot face turned away while pulling the chair his back has spent the last few hours protesting to up to the bed, has to wonder if Jongdae was actually any better at this when they met. With Baekhyun as a wingman it's a miracle they got as far as a date, and even that had been mostly as an apology for the public disturbance Jongdae had caused trying to get Junmyeon's attention.  
  
Jongdae inches his head to the side when Sehun gestures, and his dream man is /right there, oh god, he's so close. So perfect. Jongdae can't fuck this up, he mustn't.  
  
"Hi," Junmyeon says gently when Jongdae looks about as focused as he's going to get. His eyes are rolling a little, but Junmyeon's shared a bed with him for years, he's seen worse.  
  
Jongdae makes a sound like he's thrown up in his mouth in response. Sehun's still got his back, it's cool. "So. Do you come here often?"  
  
"Ah.." Junmyeon supposes it's probably best to keep the antagonism to a minimum for poor Jongdae. "Yeah, I do."  
  
"Oh my god. I just." Jongdae squeezes his eyes shut in concentration. "I just need you to know that you're. Like, you're like a really, really. Like the most, best. Like, wow."  
  
Junmyeon laughs. He muffles it quickly, but the more earnestly Jongdae looks at him the harder it is. "Thank you," he says graciously. "That's very nice of you."  
  
It's working. Jongdae knew he still had it. "How am I doing?" Jongdae asks straight up into the air. Sehun obligingly leans in to his line of vision, hands folded behind his back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jongdae can be a little whiny at times, when he wants something or isn't getting his own way or Junmyeon's just told the. best. pun. ever, but Junmyeon's never heard anything like the sound that comes out of his mouth. Sehun's evidently a worse wingman than Baekhyun. He'd be more welcome on group dates, though.  
  
"You don't understand," Jongdae sounds a little like he's going to cry. "I've never— he's so. Like. So. Soooo beautiful, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"You'd better let him know," Sehun says before ducking away to retrieve the clipboard at the foot of the bed, leaving Jongdae to contemplate that possibility all on his own. He nods when Junmyeon mouths his thanks to him, and he doesn’t entirely try to hide a smile this time.  
  
Junmyeon would love to hold his husband's hand right now. Or lean down into his bed to press kisses to his cheeks and into his hair, or to at least tell him he loves him. Jongdae doesn't seem to have noticed Sehun's absence from his side, but in his current state of mind Junmyeon's a little concerned anything too intimate might result in needing a whole team of nurses running in here. Nice to know years of marriage hasn't gotten Jongdae bored.  
  
"It's just important," Jongdae suddenly, loudly says, and Junmyeon leans a little nearer. "That you know I've dated like. I've dated not much, but I was always their best date. Everyone said so."  
  
"Oh?" Junmyeon's pretty sure he described their first date as something a little different to the best he'd ever had, but whatever will keep Jongdae in good spirits. "Are you asking for a date?" He prompts, folding his hands under his chin and propping his elbows on the bar beside Jongdae's bed. If he were someone else — if he was Baekhyun, basically, he'd probably be filming this to use against Jongdae at a later date. The way Jongdae's looking up at him is hilarious and completely endearing, though, and Junmyeon doesn't particularly want to share it.  
  
Something catches Jongdae's eye, though. Something shiny under the stark lighting in here. The confusion takes a moment to fully form, but when it does Jongdae's whole face starts to screw up. His dream man is wearing a ring. "No. No, no, no," he says sternly, and Junmyeon's smile seizes up. "I'm not that kind of man. No."  
  
"Jongdae," Junmyeon starts, shielding the ring with his right hand. It's not like this'll matter when the anaesthesia has worn off, but Jongdae looks like someone's just punched him in the gut, and Junmyeon was already a little too overtired and emotional for this.  
  
Thankfully before Jongdae can tell Sehun to get his coat, they're leaving, Jongdae's surgeon interrupts the drama. He's a lot more interested in Jongdae's knee than whatever dilemma Jongdae is going through. Which Jongdae makes some highly vocal complaints about.  
  
Junmyeon thinks he probably vaguely tried to mention that Jongdae is confused, but he's small and in the background of the surgeon's clear, jovial tone as he explains things that Jongdae will definitely need explained to him again. Sehun mutters to him that Jongdae is far from the worst they've had; Junmyeon nods, but his lips draw tight. He lingers beside the bed, relieved that all is in order, anxious that Jongdae is going to demand someone wheels him away.  
  
Before that can happen, though, the surgeon turns his attention to Junmyeon. "You must be with him," he says, and Junmyeon feels like he flushes from the roots of his hair to his toes. "Our nurses will give you the information you'll need about his care once he's back home."  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Junmyeon dips into a low bow. They'd already made some preparations in advance, but now's not the time to demonstrate what a good boyscout he's been. He sort of wishes he could — maybe it'd get him back in Jongdae's somewhat unpredictable good books.  
  
There's no need for that, though, judging by how absolutely delighted Jongdae looks to hear that Junmyeon is going to be in charge of his care. He looks to his trusty wingman for confirmation (and Sehun obligingly nods), and smiles with the entirety of his features before promptly knocking back out.  


 

˘

  
  
Jongdae wakes feeling thirsty, groggy, and with an immediate whimper at the pain still boring down into his knee. The windows beside his bed look wet, the sun barely having risen.  
  
"Myeonie?" he croaks. He can feel fingers through his hair, and he'd hope that can only mean his husband is here.  
  
Junmyeon lifts his head with a little groan. He's not exactly been asleep, but he's not entirely awake either. Their noses collide when he leans in for a kiss, but really that's just a good excuse for some nuzzling. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly, and Jongdae makes a face at him.  
  
"About as bad as you look," he replies after shifting the little more upright that he can. Junmyeon pouts, but it's a fair point. Jongdae looks positively spritely in comparison. Jongdae grins; Junmyeon doesn't, but he does reach for Jongdae's hand. "You spent the whole time worrying, didn't you."  
  
Junmyeon didn't make any promises that he wouldn't, but he still feels a little sheepish about it now Jongdae is awake and lucid again. "Maybe."  
  
"Mm." Jongdae smiles before closing his eyes so he can rub the grit out of them. It's ok now, though, because Junmyeon's going to have all of a few weeks to run around after Jongdae fussing until he's eased the worry away. Junmyeon's good at caring for people. So much so that Jongdae's actually a little disappointed later, when he checks his phone and asks Junmyeon on Baekhyun's behalf if he did anything entertaining under anasthesia. If he did Junmyeon didn't film it, and Junmyeon's not being too upfront about if he did at all.  
  
  
"Was I really awful?"  
  
Junmyeon dutifully shakes his head, but Jongdae was grinning when he asked. "Nothing I haven't had to deal with before."  
  
Jongdae gives him a curious look for the way he's chewing back a smile. But Junmyeon doesn't offer anything further, and honestly Jongdae's more interested right now in getting some more painkillers and being fawned over. "What time are the guys visiting? Did they say?" He asks as he wriggles back against his pillows.  
  
Everything feels a little spinny when Junmyeon turns to pick up his phone. It's so early. "Far enough away that we could get some more sleep."  
  
"I've been out for hours." Jongdae pouts, but it turns up into a smile. His eyes do feel pretty heavy-lidded, and they're likely going to have a busy day once nurses and their friends get involved. Junmyeon catching a few more hours would definitely be beneficial to both of their well-being, too. "Husband," Jongdae says to get Junmyeon's attention, then tilts his cheek towards him. He'd initially protested the necessity of a private room, but this is a definite advantage.  
  
Junmyeon hauls himself up by the arms of the chair and obligingly leans in, pressing a kiss to Jongdae's jaw, cheekbone, then temple. "Husband," Junmyeon repeats, softer, and tilts in to meet Jongdae's lips next. It feels like it's been a lot longer than the half day this whole process took since he last had Jongdae properly to himself, but even so Junmyeon has the sense to put up a little resistance when Jongdae's arm tries to pull around his waist.  
  
"I can't get in there with you," he says with a soft laugh at Jongdae's jaw. Tempting as the bed looks both for cuddles and a good rest. "We'll be kicked out— you're supposed to be resting."  
  
Jongdae just beams up at him as though he doesn't have a hand firm at Junmyeon's lower back, pulling him up against the bar at the side of the bed. "I'm a patient, they can't," he says brightly, and gives Junmyeon such a solid pat that he almost topples straight over across Jongdae's lap. And that's how Sehun finds them when he quietly slips in to check up on the ridiculous husbands in room 3.


End file.
